


Mamá y papá

by Levia V (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Patricide, Poisoning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20V
Summary: "Ella sabía que él estaba envenenándola. Así que solo cambió la taza en la cual caía la poción en su infusión..."
Relationships: Mother/father





	Mamá y papá

### Mamá y papá

* * *

Ella sabía que él estaba envenenándola. Así que solo cambió la taza en la cual caía la poción en su infusión.

Pensó que su madre estaría agradecida.

—Te salvé la vida. Papá no dejaba de quejarse de ti. Dijo que yo sería mejor esposa pero me dio mucho asco. ¿No estás agradecida?

Su mamá llamó a la policía. Ella no la culpó, de todos modos. Al menos estaba viva para martirizar.


End file.
